mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 69
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #69, titled Magical Apple in trade paperback, is the sixty-ninth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Pinkie Pie eats a magical apple that gives her extraordinary reality-bending powers. Summary The issue begins in Pinkie Pie's party-planning cave under Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie reads thank-you letters from ponies she had recently thrown parties for. She is discouraged that the fun her parties bring is only temporary and wants to throw a party that will make everyone happy forever. Some time later, Twilight Sparkle goes to Sweet Apple Acres to see the mythical Golden Apple, which is said to grant wishes to whoever eats it as long as their intentions are pure and their desires are strong enough. Unfortunately, Applejack explains that Pinkie Pie already ate the Golden Apple earlier that day and immediately used its magic powers to make all the apples on a tree grow to large size. The two go to find Pinkie before she causes any more damage with her new abilities. Twilight and Applejack follow Pinkie's trail of candy, balloons, and desserts into Ponyville and find that she used her new powers to make Fluttershy invisible. Meanwhile, in town, Pinkie uses her powers to turn a pair of yarn sellers' cart into yarn, make Rarity's necklace shine brighter, turn the road into chocolate and the clouds into balloons, make the sun bigger, and other similar wishes in order to make ponies happy. After fighting past the large mass of balloons in the sky, Rainbow Dash meets up with her friends, and they explain what's going on. Unable to use her own magic to cancel out Pinkie's powers, Twilight says only Pinkie can stop herself. When Pinkie appears before Twilight and the others, they try to convince her that she is getting too carried away with her good intentions. But Pinkie refuses to stop or slow down, finally able to realize her dream of a party that makes everyone happy forever. With towers of cake, roads of chocolate, and giant disco balls, Ponyville descends into complete chaos, and Pinkie recognizes that things are not going as she planned. Fluttershy compares too much partying to having too many cookies, and Pinkie finally realizes the trouble she has caused. Even worse, a fire breaks out in the middle of town as a result of Pinkie making the sun bigger. Pinkie Pie rallies the townponies together to assemble large balloon-powered wooden rafts, from which they pour water from above to put out the fire. With the crisis resolved, Pinkie wishes her own powers away, and the effects of all the wishes she made earlier are undone. Some time later, Pinkie Pie throws an apology party to make up for all the trouble she caused. She starts to plan for the next time she gets wish-granting powers, but Twilight stops her before she gets carried away again. Nearby, Rainbow Dash angrily pops as many balloons as she can, having gained a hatred for balloons after the recent incident. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: I love party planning. But the most I can hope for is to make ponies happy for just a little while. But If I planned the perfect party, that would change! The perfect party to make everypony—''forever!'' All I need is endless resources... infinite balloons... total control over the power of time and space! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie! Do you know what you've done! :Pinkie Pie: Uhm... Ate an apple? :Applejack: A Golden Apple! One that will make your every wish come true! :Fluttershy: Oh, there you are, Twilight Sparkle! I've been looking all over for you! :Twilight Sparkle: Who said that? :Fluttershy: Me! Fluttershy! :Applejack: Fluttershy, did Pinkie Pie turn you into the wind? :Fluttershy: No! She just... She said that she knows I like blending into the background. And she wished I could stay that way all the time. :Pinkie Pie: When life is a party, why would anypony ever stop? :Rainbow Dash: Balloons are now my mortal enemy! :Pinkie Pie: I'm looking around at streamers, and balloons, and music in the air! At a life that's just one long string of sunshine and cookies and— :Fluttershy: And what happens when you eat too many cookies? :Pinkie Pie: Everypony knows that! You get sick! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :Rarity: I am not wearing the proper attire for this! :Applejack: I am! :Rarity: Yes, Applejack, but you always are. :Fluttershy: Good job, everypony! Keep it up! :Thunderlane: Who said that? :Rarity: So... is it a party to say you're sorry? Or is the party itself a wretched affair? :Applejack: There is one thing I don't get. You knew how Dash would react to the balloons. So... why do you have so many of them? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's an easy one... I knew that popping them would make her happy!